


Existir

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Romantico, Top Orihara Izaya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Porque Shizuo existía, Izaya amaba
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Existir

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito durante la tabla de quince días antes de navidad 2015.

**Existir**

( _Porque_ _Shizuo_ _existía,_ _Izaya_ _amaba._ )

Izaya miró con interés a la persona que dormía a su lado. Tenía una expresión apacible, tan diferente de la iracunda que mostraba usualmente cuando estaba despierto; admiró las rojas marcas que adornaban el pecho del rubio y soltó un ruidillo complacido al saberse culpable de ello.

Shizuo se removió y abrazo a Izaya, este sonrió al darse cuenta de que el otro lo había hecho porque tenía frío, "qué tierno eres, Shizu-chan", murmuró. Entendía su malestar, afuera estaba nevando, una muestra de que la temperatura había descendido lo suficiente como para que el agua se congelara.

Regresó su atención a Shizuo, contemplando esta vez sus labios rojos y lastimados, esas pequeñas heridas sangrantes también eran su culpa.

( _Porque_ _Shizuo_ _existía,_ _Izaya_ _odiaba_.)

El moreno comenzó a tararear. Reflexionó sobre las sensaciones agradables que sentía cuando se encontraba con Shizu-chan pero también en aquellas que resultaban negativas.

Tomó el rostro de su acompañante entre sus manos y lo acarició con las yemas de los pulgares. Realmente lo despreciaba tanto, desde la primera vez que vio al rubio sintió un malestar agolparse en su estómago, eso no había cambiado con el paso de los años.

[¿Por qué él tenía personas en las que apoyarse a pesar de que tenía un cerebro de bestia? ¿Por qué no estaba solo?, se preguntó cuando los presentaron durante su adolescencia.]

Recargó su frente en la del otro y sintió y cálido aliento de Shizuo golpearle la cara.

Lo que si había cambiado era que un extraño amor había surgido desde lo profundo de sus entrañas. Un amor dirigido a Shizuo.

Izaya cerró sus ojos.

La muralla que construyó entre él y el mundo fue destruida por la fuerza anormal de Shizu-chan. Éste se encargo de acabar con cada una de las protecciones alzadas para evitar que desconocidos fueran testigo de aquello que lo hacía frágil.

( _Porque Shizuo existía, Izaya soñaba_.)

Mordió su labio inferior con cierta rabia.

—¿Qué le has hecho a este gran hombre? —cuestionó en un susurro Izaya. Nadie iba a responderle pero eso no le molestaba sino que le aliviaba.

Shizuo se removió.

Izaya se acomodó y luego se hundió en nuevas cavilaciones.

Nunca creyó en el sentimiento llamado amor, se le antojaba algo así como dios: todos hablaban de él pero nadie se detenía a comprobar con hechos si realmente existía; si no era nada más que un invento humano para aliviar la carga de ser endeble. Pero ahora, estaba ahí, sosteniendo a alguien entre sus brazos, queriendo que el frío que obligaba a Shizuo a aferrarse a su persona jamás se consumara.

Si eso no era amor, entonces no sabía qué era.

Inhaló y exhaló profundo. Entonces soñó un imposible. Anheló que aquel momento sólo de ellos nunca cesara.

( _Porque Shizuo existía, Izaya susurraba_.)

—Shizu-chan —llamó bajo Orihara. No hubo respuesta—. ¿No te parece que tu nombre se escucha bien cuando yo lo pronuncio?

Deslizó sus manos hacía el cuello del rubio y delineo las marcas de las mordidas hechas durante el acto sexual. Cualquiera podría decir, con justa razón, que aquello era un acto de posesividad y celos pero no le importaba.

Su psique siempre fue una maleducada, le gustaba ir pregonando sobre lo que tenía, presumirlo, gritar a los cuatro vientos lo afortunada que era y hacer menos a otros.

—Pero eso no te importa, Shizu-chan... tú quieres a esta persona que tiene un pie más cerca del infierno que del cielo.

Años atrás, Izaya se miró en un espejo durante horas, el reflejo que le devolvía aquel objeto le supo desconocido una y otra vez, no podía reconocerse, ¿esa persona era él?

Shizuo se removió de nuevo, esta vez abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca de sorpresa al ver tan cerca a Izaya.

—¿Qué diablos, Izaya?

—Buenas, Shizu-chan —canturreó Orihara. Luego sonrió divertido. El reflejo de su persona en los ojos de Shizuo le saludó. Le dijo "hola" y entonces él quiso responder "tú, definitivamente eres yo".

( _Porque Shizuo existía, Izaya se ponía furioso, tierno, esquivo, cobarde, animoso, triste, humilde y más. Porque Izaya existía, Shizuo era capaz de estar con alguien sin miedo a lastimarle_.)


End file.
